Fanfiction
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Akane is writing a fanfiction in Ranma's name so he can raise his grade in his literature class. Only problem is...Akane is a romantic. Poor Ranma
1. Choices

Disclaimer: Shock of all shocks, I don't own Ranma...I'll give you a minute to catch your breath...better? Good, don't sue.  
  
Notes: This story is a little weird and it just jumped at me. Hope you like it.  
  
Fan Fiction  
  
Akane had been working really hard on this extra credit assignment. She didn't really know why, it was Ranma's assignment. He was doing bad in his literature class so Akane asked the teacher what Ranma could do to raise his grade. The teacher had told her that he would like Ranma to write a story based on characters from his favorite anime or manga.  
  
The task seemed easy enough. The characters were already available and the only real challenge was too come up with a decent plot and stay in character. Ranma didn't see it the same way.  
  
"I watch anime so I don't have to think! If I could make up stories there wouldn't be any point!"  
  
Akane pressed and pressed Ranma. He refused to do it, but he did need the credit and Akane had nothing to do that evening. Ranma told Akane that Dragon Ball Z was his favorite anime, but that didn't sound right. She had only seen him watch it once and at the time he was rolling his eyes and mumbling about the story being "too far out". So Akane took it upon herself to pick the anime and just write it for Ranma.  
  
She didn't want to get herself or Ranma in trouble, so she couldn't pick her favorite anime. So, Akane had gone through all her manga and anime dvds. After a while she had 4 titles that she thought could work. Now all she had to do was to get Ranma to tell her his favorite. She walked into Ranma's room where he had been pretending to do his homework. Akane happened to catch him balancing a pencil on his nose.  
  
"How's the homework going." Ranma turned to look at her and the pencil fell off his face and hit the floor.  
  
"What do you want Akane?" She can into the room and sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you a question." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"This isn't about that extra credit assignment is it? I told you I wasn't going to do it!"  
  
"I know, I don't expect you to. It's just, since we were on the subject, what is your favorite anime?" Knowing Ranma, Akane figured that he was going to say...  
  
"I don't know." Yep, she was right.  
  
"Well, what if I named some. Would you be able to choose from a list?" Ranma raised an eyebrow at Akane.  
  
"I guess. As long as it's not all girly!"  
  
"Ok...well here are the choices. Inu Yasha, Tenchi, The Slayers, or Rurouni Kenshin." Ranma thought about it for a while and then looked to Akane and said.  
  
"Out of the four I like..."  
  
Whichever one the reader chooses!!! Yes, this is a voting story...you must pick from the 4 which is Ranma's favorite anime/manga and thusly which one Akane writes a fanfic for. So...once again the choices are: Inu Yasha Tenchi The Slayers Rurouni Kenshin  
  
The voting will end one week from today...or when the story gets bumped to the second page, or when I'm in the mood for writing...So yeah, just vote early! The life of this story depends on you! Thanks! 


	2. Writing and Reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, would you quite rubbing it in!  
  
AN: Well it appears that Kenshin has won the poll. I must admit that I wasn't really expecting that outcome. Of the animes I had listed, it is the one I've seen the least of, but it's all good! Now, I know that I was a little bit misleading and that some of you might be expecting to read another fan fiction within this one. This is not the case. You'll get a basic plot and some fake snippets from the story. So, sorry if you were expecting double duty from me, it's completely my fault, but I hope you enjoy what I do write.  
  
Fan Fiction  
  
"Out of the four I like...Akane this is stupid."  
  
"Just answer the question Ranma."  
  
"Fine, out of the four Kenshin is the best, I guess." Akane looked down at her Kenshin manga. Then looked back and Ranma and smiled.  
  
"Ok, Kenshin it is then!" She then got up and left the room, leaving everything but her Kenshin manga behind and shouting to Ranma.  
  
"I'll come back for those later. You can read them if you'd like." Ranma just watched her go and wondered what she was thinking. Then he started browsing.  
  
Nabiki agreed to loan Akane her laptop, for a fee of course. This particular thing had to be typed or the teacher would know what she had done. The project was a little harder than Akane had envisioned. She really did like Kenshin, but she found it difficult to write sword fights and dialogue between combatants.  
  
Her first draft was wretched. The story in her head didn't play out very well on the paper. She had created a new villain who only had kidnapped Karou and tried to marry her. Of course, Kenshin went to save her, but there were all these obstacles in the way. All in all, the story was really rushed and really bad. It also hit a little bit too close to home. Akane leaned back in her chair and spoke to herself.  
  
"I guess it's what you'd call art imitating life." As she leaned back she happened to notice a picture on the wall. It was a picture of the whole gang from when they were on Togenkyo Island. Akane always got a little misty thinking of that trip. Ranma had given up so much for her and she had absolutely no way to repay him. That was one of the reasons Akane hated being rescued. What could she give Ranma in return for giving up his manhood?" Nothing...the only thing she could do for him was his homework. She returned to an upright position and began to type a new story.  
  
Ranma was surprised when he came downstairs fairly early in the morning, only to find that Akane had already left for school.  
  
"Why did she leave so early?" Kasumi began setting the table.  
  
"She said that she had a meeting but that she would be able to come back before you had to leave." As if on queue, Akane walked in.  
  
"I'm back!" Ranma went to the door to interrogate her.  
  
"Hey Akane, why'd you have to leave so early?" She smiled at him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ranma was taken aback, but recovered quickly.  
  
"I...I don't. Just wondering that's all. Why didn't you just stay at school? What was the point of coming back?" Akane gave Ranma an even bigger smile.  
  
"Maybe I wanted to come back so I could walk with you!" Ranma stiffened and turned bright red.  
  
"Or maybe I wanted some breakfast. But, if you don't care, then I'm not going to tell you." Akane walked past Ranma and entered the dining room. So far part one of her plan had worked. Hopefully the rest would go just as well.  
  
They left the house at the same time they usually do. Half way to the school, part 2 of Akane's plan was to be put into action. Ranma was running along the fence when he heard Akane fall. He turned around, ready to insult her, when he notice she was holding her ankle and crying. Ranma jumped off the fence.  
  
"Akane?" She looked up at him, fake tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ranma it really hurts!" Ranma sighed and turned around.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride to Dr. Tofu's." Akane blushed. She hadn't really expected this. She decided to play the stubborn routine.  
  
"I can handle it." Keeping in character Akane struggled to get up and started limping towards Tofu's office. Ranma noticed that Akane was acting weird and decided to pursue the issue.  
  
"What's going on Akane?" She looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I tripped, is that a crime?" Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"You may be a klutz, but not even you could trip on air!" Akane had planned for this.  
  
"I hurt my foot the other day when I was working out and there was a crack in the sidewalk. Why would I lie about tripping anyway? It's not like I don't get enough of your stellar comments about how much of a klutz I am." Ranma eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Whatever you say Akane."  
  
When they got to Dr. Tofu's office, Akane ad Ranma wait outside while Dr. Tofu checked her. Ranma did in order to avoid a fight, but he really wanted to know what Akane was acting so strangely. When Ranma snuck around to the window outside of the check up room and looked in he was very surprised to find that no one was in there. Next he snuck to the window outside of the waiting room. There were some other patients of Tofu's, but no Akane. Just as Ranma was about to go to the window outside of the kitchen, Akane came out the front door.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Tofu!" The doctor waved to Akane.  
  
"Anytime Akane Goodbye." Akane walked to the street where Ranma was standing. He gave her a sideways glance.  
  
"So Tofu fixed you up?" Akane smiled and wiggled her ankle.  
  
"Yep, fit as a fiddle!"  
  
"He didn't bandage you?" Akane shook her head.  
  
"It wasn't necessary. It was nothing serious, just needed Tofu's touch." Ranma looked away from her and begin walking towards the school.  
  
"Well, unless we can make it to school in less than 30 seconds. We're going to be late. Let's get going." Ranma noticed that Akane wasn't walking yet.  
  
"Come on Akane." Akane looked at Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, since we're already late, let's just skip school." Ranma face faulted. Of all people, he never thought that Akane would suggest this.  
  
"W...Weren't you the person who was telling me that I should take school more seriously and that I really need to start working if I want to graduate?" Akane nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and weren't you the person who said that I needed to take school less seriously and have some more fun?" Ranma nodded.  
  
"Well I'll take your advice today and you can take mine tomorrow! Deal?" Ranma smiled and nodded.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Ranma and Akane had one of the weirdest days of their lives since they met each other. The day was absolutely completely normal. There were no kidnapping princes. There were no fiancées bothering them. It was absolutely normal. First they went to a small shopping center. They looked around for a little while but then Ranma spotted Kasumi and they snuck away before being seen. The rest of the day consisted of them walking around trying not to be seen by people with whom they didn't want to deal with. Finally, 3:00 rolled around and they were allowed to go home.  
  
The next day Ranma got up really early and noticed Akane sneaking out of the house. Ranma quickly got dressed and ran after her, making sure to keep far enough behind so she wouldn't notice him.  
  
Akane arrived at school at 7:00, just as she planned. She went up to her classroom to meet with her teacher.  
  
"Hello Sensei." Akane bowed to her teacher. Little did she know a certain martial artist with a very distinctive pigtail was hanging out the window.  
  
"Hello Akane, where is Ranma?" Akane smiled to her teacher.  
  
"Oh, well Ranma went to bed fairly late last night and I thought it'd be rude to wake him so early in the morning. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind me picking up his essay." The teacher eyed Akane, but thought nothing of what she said. He knew that many weird things happened in her house and just figured something was going on.  
  
"Well, I suppose there's no harm in giving it to you. You make sure he takes a look at some of the notes I wrote him ok?" The teacher opened his leather bag, pulled out the paper, and handed it to Akane.  
  
"Of course Sensei. Thank you." Akane was about to walk out of the classroom when the teacher's voice stopped her.  
  
"Akane, when do you think you and Ranma will be returning to class?" Akane bit her lower lip.  
  
"Well, considering our situation, I'd say the beginning of next week." The teacher nodded his head.  
  
"Well, I'll see you then. Bye Akane." Akane bowed again.  
  
"Bye sensei and thanks again." Akane left the school and nearly died of a heart attack when Ranma jumped in front of her at the school gates.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Hey Akane. So what are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
  
"Um, I was getting the work that I missed yesterday. W...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm getting my work too, like you said, I have to start taking school more seriously." Ranma was about to walk into the school grounds when Akane grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I got your work too, so you don't have to." Ranma shook his head.  
  
"I think I should go in there and apologize for not showing up yesterday." Akane sweatdropped.  
  
"That's not necessary...and very unlike you. What do you know?" Akane knew when she was beat, now she wanted to see how much of her plan he knew.  
  
"I heard it all. What essay were you picking up and why did you tell the teacher that we wouldn't be back until next week?" Akane looked to her right and left, avoiding all eye contact with Ranma. Then he leaned down so his nose was almost touching hers.  
  
"Akane?" She blushed and took a step back. Then she caved.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you everything, but let's go somewhere where we wont be bothered." Ranma wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible, so he picked up Akane and took her to the nearest hiding spot, the top of Furinkan High School. After he put her down Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"This isn't exactly the safest spot."  
  
"Yeah, but it's the closest. Besides we'd hear anyone coming up the stairs." Akane crossed her arms and turned her back towards Ranma.  
  
"Either we go somewhere else or I'm not telling you what's going on!" Ranma rolled his eyes and decided to play his macho act.  
  
"You know, if you want me to carry you, you could just ask. It's not that much of a strain...even if you are a little heavy..." Akane's shoulders tensed, then she turned around.  
  
"Excuse me! You were the one who picked me up! And I didn't ask you to pick me up! I said we should go somewhere else. I can walk you know. Jerk!" Akane headed for the door leading to the stairwell when Ranma picked her up again and started hopping rooftops until they got to the roof of the tallest apartment complex Ranma knew of.  
  
"Ok Akane, spill." Akane dusted off her dress and then sat down on the roof. Ranma sat next to her.  
  
"Well, I had nothing to do and so I decided to do some extra credit, but the teacher said extra credit was only available for those students who had missing assignments. So, I did it anyway and just put your name on it..." Ranma looked at her rather quizzically.  
  
"So you wrote and essay and put my name on it?" Akane cringed a little.  
  
"Not exactly. Here." She pulled the paper out of her backpack and gave it to Ranma. He read the title.  
  
"Rurouni Kenshin: Battle for Something More?" Ranma looked at Akane.  
  
"He said that it had to be a fanfic. Go on, read it." Ranma turned back to the paper. Akane was a bit worried about his reaction but decided to lay back and wait for the inevitable.  
  
It had been about five minutes, and Akane was in that little place between sleeping and being awake when Ranma pushed her to one side.  
  
"KENSHIN LEANED IN AND KISSED KAORU AND FOR THE FIRST TIME FELT LIKE A REAL MAN? AKANE!" She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"It's something a girl would write!" Akane retorted.  
  
"I am a girl!" Ranma stood up and leaned over Akane.  
  
"But I'M not"  
  
"Right now." Akane muttered under her breath, but Ranma heard it.  
  
"Hey! Who said you could do this for me anyway? Now the teacher probably thinks I'm some sort of freak or something!" Akane lifted her head at this comment and she grabbed the paper from Ranma.  
  
"What are you doing?" Akane turned the paper over and found what she was looking for.  
  
"Looking at the teachers comments." Ranma sat down next to her.  
  
"What does it say?" Akane began to read aloud.  
  
"Ranma, while this piece is much more than I had expected from you, it falls flat in some places. Your grammar and spelling and almost perfect (I attribute that to your computer, no extra points) your story is greatly lacking. You chose a good series, you just didn't use it to it's fullest. There wasn't one fighting scene (which is where I was expecting you to shine) and there also wasn't much reason to the story. All the sudden Kaoru gives Kenshin an ultimatum? You need more reason behind this. This could have been a really good piece if you tried a little harder Ranma. 25 points."  
  
"Alright! 25 points!" Ranma was ready to party when he noticed Akane's expression.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" She looked away from Ranma.  
  
"I've never gotten that low of a score..." Ranma smiled  
  
"Akane, it's extra credit...any points are good." Akane looked towards Ranma with glassy eyes.  
  
"Ranma, this assignment could have gotten you up to 50 points extra credit!" Ranma face faulted and then he recovered and patted Akane on the shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Akane, it's probably because my name was on it. You know the teacher has something against me!" Akane stood up.  
  
"No, he's right! The story was stupid. It made no sense and I'm a horrible writer. Even you hated it." Ranma stood up and walked in front of Akane.  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Well you sort of screamed about it! That's usually a big hint!"  
  
"Hey, I said that it was like a girl wrote it, not that it was bad!" Akane turned away from Ranma. And started walking away when she realized there was really no safe way for her to get down. She was literally stuck until Ranma took her down. So she sat on the edge of the roof and let her legs hang over.  
  
"So, you liked it then?" Ranma tensed up.  
  
"You know that I'm not really a romantic guy." Akane muttered something that sounded awfully similar to "tell me about it" but Ranma ignored her.  
  
"Besides, what to I know?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Exactly, so don't ask me ok." Akane didn't know why this was getting to her so much. She never cared if Ranma approved of her scholastic activities. In fact, she'd make it a point to hide her report card so he wouldn't see it and feel bad. Why was this getting to her so much.  
  
"What if I did that Ranma?" Akane was outside of her own mind now and was unable to control what she was saying.  
  
"Wait, now you're saying you didn't write this?" Akane turned toward Ranma who was still standing near the middle of the roof.  
  
"What if I gave you the same ultimatum I wrote about in the story." Akane stood up and walked towards Ranma.  
  
"What if I said that you had to tell me you loved me or get out of my house?" Ranma started blushing and backing away from Akane.  
  
"Um...I'd...uh...I'd laugh because you'd never really do that, right...?" Akane looked Ranma in the eyes and then turned away.  
  
"I guess not...especially since I'd already know the answer." Ranma thought about that for a second.  
  
"What do you mean you'd know the answer? What do you think I'd say?" Akane was at the edge of the roof and Ranma was approaching her from behind.  
  
"I think that you'd leav..." Akane was in the process of turning around to face Ranma when she lost her footing a started falling backwards.  
  
Ranma rushed forward, grabbed Akane's arms and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Wrong." Akane smiled returned the hug.  
  
AN: Turned out a little longer than I had planned and Ranma finding out was a little bit altered, but I do prefer this ending to the one I had originally thought of. Comments welcomed and appreciated. 


End file.
